valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyria Chronicles Anime
The anime, which is a loose adaptation of the game, premiered on April 4, 2009, produced by Aniplex's A-1 Pictures. The series is directed by Yasutaka Yamamoto and written by Michiko Yokote under the Project Valkyria Group. Valkyria Chronicles is being aired on Animax, Tokyo MX, MBS, CBC, Chiba TV, Television Kanagawa, Television Hokkaido, BS11 and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting. In August 2009, Funimation Entertainment released a poll to gauge consumer interest in potential DVD releases; one option was an English dub of "Valkyria Chronicles". Valkyria Chronicles Anime Episode List '01 - Encounter at War (Senka no Deai 戦火の出会い)' '02 - A Prayer for the Lion's Paw (Konayukisō no Inori コナユキソウのいのり)' '03 - The Birth of Squad 7 (Dai Nana Shōtai Tanjō 第7小隊誕生)' '04 - A Brief Holiday (Tsuka no Ma no Kyūjitsu 束の間の休日)' '05 - Assault on Kloden (Kurōden Kishūsen クローデン奇襲戦)' '06 - War Correspondent, At Her Best! (Jūgunkisha, Funtōsu 従軍記者、奮闘す)' '07 - The Darcsen Calamity (Darukusu no Saiyaku ダルクスの災厄)' '08 - The Unraveled History (Himotokareru Rekishi 紐解かれる歴史)' '09 - Azure Witch (Aoki Majo 蒼き魔女)' '10 - The Night of a Blizzard (fubuki no yoru 吹雪の夜)' '11 - Univited Guests (Manekarezaru Kyakutachi 招かれざる客達)' '12 - The Abducted Princess (Sarawareta Himegimi さらわれた姫君)' '13 - The Terrifying Mobile Fortress (Senritsu no Idou Yousai 戦慄の移動要塞)' '14 -The Choice of Fauzen (Fauzen no Sentaku ファウゼンの選択)' '15 - The Songstress' Past (Utahime no Kako 歌姫の過去)' '16 - Unspoken Thoughts (Katarenakatta Omoi 語れなかった思い)' '17 - Gifts from the Spirits (Seireisetsu no Okurimono 精霊節の贈り物)' '18 - Rain of August (Hachigatsu no Ame 八月の雨)' '19 - Tears (Namida 涙)' '20 - Beloved Ones (Itoshiki Hito 愛しき人)' '21 - Transient Bonds (Hakanaki Kizuna はかなき絆)' '22 - Perplexed (Tomadoi とまどい)' '23 - Forms of Love (Ai no Katachi 愛のかたち)' '24 - Will (Ketsui 決意)' '25 - Things to Protect (Mamorubeki Mono 護るべきもの)' '26 - Decisive Battle (Kessen 決戦)' Valkyria Chronicles Short Clips (OVA) - SenVal Thearter These short clips depict humorous scenes with many popular characters from the anime series. '27 - A Day at the Beach' A DVD epsiode with Alicia Melchiott, Isara Gunther, Edy Nelson, and the girls of Squad 7. They comment about their swimsuits, play a game of competitive volleyball, and do other leisure activities. Selvaria Bles also makes an end appearance. '28 - Gallia's Summer Festival' Welkin, Faldio, and Ramal dress in fundoshi for a Gallian festival held in the city of Touyo. Isara and Alicia dress in pretty kimonos; Ramal blushes at the sight of Isara's appearance. During the festival, Welkin and Alicia get separated from everyone else; both enjoy a scene of fireworks. Selvaria continues to long for Maximillan's appearance to be by her side. '29 - Shock! Prized Photos!' Weary Squad 7 boys give a tiring sigh in the military lounge. Suddenly, Irene Ellet makes an apperance, offering the boys some attractive pictures of the Squad 7 girls. The boys immediately fancy her offer; Ramal stares onwards at a picture of Isara and Homer lauds at his abused facial expression after being hit by Edy. Further pictures show other extremes, typicalities, and cuteness of the Squad 7 girls, only to have Irene lull them in further by suggesting she has better pictures. A picture of Alicia sleeping is revealed, only to have Alicia herself show up to give Irene a hard rant... and a desire for Welkin's picture. '30 - Selvaria's Wonderful Day Off!' Selvaria wakes up, bored from staring at multiples of her typical military dress. She then summons her deputy Karl to do some research on what civilians dress and live. Karl becomes excited and brings back a crate load of clothes which consist of doctor's clothing, Squad 7 uniforms, and typical civilian dresses. The final dress is Maximillan's gown, where Selvaria mimics Maximillan's words and actions in an attempt to understand him more. She further acts like Maximillan in pure obsession with him, only to have Maximillan take a slight peek through the door... '31 - The Fearsome Joker!' During a thunderstorm at the Citadel at Ghirlandaio, Selvaria, Maximillan, Genearl Gregor, and General Jaeger play an intense game of "Old Man", an improvisation of old maid. They all mention references to their victories; Gregor and Jaeger quickly make their exit for the round. All that remains is Selvaria and Maximillan, where Selvaria cannot get rid of her affection for Maximillan. In a desperate attempt to prevent her from losing the game, she moves her hand around in almost unconsious fashion. She ends up losing, but they continue to play until the next morning, with Maximillan not paying any attention to the time... '32 - Be On Guard in the Girls' Bath!' '33 - Rebirth! Squad 7' '34 - Cordelia's Secret' '35 - Vowing Eternity' Episode number & Name Plot Synopsis Notes/Trivia Category:Animations